


Introduction

by ninalanfer



Series: The Adventures of Sola Merkasia [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sola lays eyes on Seindaar he's not even aware she's watching. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

Silent, black, two words that had been Sola's friend since she could remember. They enveloped her as she made her way into the apartment, a shadow, coming and going in the night. The first trip alarm took two seconds to decode, the second a minute. She had been studying and tracking her target for months, _months_. That was saying something coming from her. This particular man had been a pain to track down, never settling anywhere, always on the move, changing his patterns in a discerning way to any assassin.

But by now she even enjoyed the hunt, relished to see if she would be able to beat him.

Two steps in and three left, the fridge door opened from the right side. There. Done. He would get a lethal dose with the morning juice Sola knew, had made sure, he was going to drink. The poison would work slowly, and if he managed that long without getting a bullet between his eyes it would take maybe three weeks before it finally killed him, making him weaker all the while. The coroner would blame the batarian flu, the symptoms were similar enough, and no one would have even known she was involved. A perfect murder. Another one for her list.

As she made her way towards the air vent she had crawled out of she happened to pass the open bedroom door. Not exactly knowing why, just mysteriously fascinated for some reason, Sola stopped to look. Her feet didn't make a sound as they moved over the floor to look down on the sleeping turian.

So this was Seindaar. The picture she had gotten with the hit and the far away glances she had captured while she tracked him didn't do him much justice. She had never seen him with his hood down. But here he was, shirtless, the only thing standing between her touch and his hide, a thin cover. He was handsome, and young. Much too young to have drawn the wrath of the Shadow Broker like this.

Breathing with him, his slow, deep, relaxed breaths, to not be heard, to not disturb him in his sleep, Sola watched him closely. There was something with this case that didn't sit right with her. Something that hadn't been sitting right with her from the very start. But she needed the money, and the Shadow Broker was always a reliable source, he paid, no questions asked and no guns fired.

With that feeling of doing something wrong she made her way out into the night again. The deed was done, his fate sealed, there was nothing she could do about it.

The next evening the thought of Seindaar still hadn't left her. That wasn't normal for her. Less so now days then when she first started this. And it kept bugging her until she relented. Slipping into _that_ black little dress, a gun on the inside of her thigh and the antidote in her boot. She'd talk to him, get a feel for the guy on a personal level, then maybe she would give him the cure. She knew where he was going to be tonight.

When she entered Afterlife, the throne room of Omega, he noticed her at once, as she knew he would. As Sola knew many men would. She drew attention in this dress, that was her intent. Seindaar kept glancing discreetly at her from inside the darkness of his hood as she made her way over to the bar. Let him look, she wasn't ready to play yet.


End file.
